The invention relates to a high-strength ceramic laminated tube, to a method of manufacturing it, and its use.
Ceramic material is characterized by good refractoriness and resistance to abrasion and corrosion. However, insufficient mechanical strength, especially brittleness and correspondingly low tensile strength and low thermal shock resistance, are often an obstacle to the technical exploitation of these advantageous properties. Tubes of ceramic materials are therefore unsuitable for applications in which high tangential tensile strains can occur.